Bird Watching
by Maiokoe
Summary: Akaashi hates crowds. As of this very moment, when he hears that deranged hooting breaking through the previous chatter, he hates crowds with a passion. Who knew owls were so loud? Fluff and stuff of BokuAka !


A/N: Haikyuu! does not belong to me at-all. If it did, there would be a lot more of Bokuto appearing~!

* * *

He knew this was a bad idea. He _knew_ it and yet, here he was.

Or, wasn't.

There was some festival, he never got the name (probably due to the _child_ trying to drag him out the door) and now?

Alone. In a sea of people. Brilliant.

God he hated crowds. He had no issue with them on any other day, but today? He hated them. Absolutely _despised_ them.

"Bokuto-san," he looked around, raising his voice slightly. If the silver haired, owl-infatuated man-child was even within thirty feet (God help whatever poor fools would be around that jumping lunatic) he would hear him. "Bokuto-san, are you lost?"

He expected a loud 'no' and said man hopping out to scowl at him ("Akaashi! How could you even think such a horrible thing?!) but only strange looks greeted his words. He felt the immense urge to just _leave_ but he could already imagine that conversation. So he kept with the crowd, keeping a calm pace and moving with the flow. Bright, colorful yukatas surrounded him as girls giggled, rushing past. He caught a snippet of their conversation, something about 'that strange man' and sighed. Heavily. "Excuse me," he raised his voice once more, reaching out a hand to brush against one's sleeve. She started, blinking up at him before she and her friends blushed. "I'm looking for my friend, maybe you've seen him? He's pretty loud and has silver hair."

Bright smiles were immediately apparent and their eyes glittered. "The one jumping around talking to himself about how excited he is for cotton candy?"

"Yes. That would be him." Just… fantastic. The idiot thought he was still right next to him. "Where exactly did you—" A loud, somewhat startled squawk interrupted him and if he listened close, he would have realized it hadn't come from a bird.

The girls jumped, looking up and around for the bird, before giggling a bit and pointing behind them. "He was back there a bit. Good luck!" and they hurried away.

" _Akaashi?! Oi oi, Akaashi?!"_ The loud call was all too familiar and the black-haired setter decided to wait for the silverette to come storming up, frantically searching for him. It would only be a matter of time before the man charged blindly forward, calling out for the lost player.

It would save him effort and it won't hurt for the guy to actually figure out for himself what one needed to do in such situations.

Akaashi did **not** expect the man to start loud squawking like a deranged owl, the hoots psychotic, loud, and blaring in the –former—peace of the festival. He could see a sort of hole opening up and in the center, no one willing to get close to the _hooting_ man, a head of spiked up silver and black stood.

"Damn it."

It was easy enough to move back into the crowd from where he had stepped aside from the flow. Going against it wasn't too difficult either, but the thought of the spiker's reaction to finally finding him… He did not look forward to that reunion.

But he could hardly leave the man to continue his bird calls in the effort of luring the "wayward" setter back.

In the grand scheme of things, Bokuto's actions were, in fact, bringing said setter back. He just didn't want to admit it. If anything, he was saving the man from security tackling him to the ground.

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me," still ever polite, he managed his way closer. He could now make him out through the people trying to get away, the crowd shooting the man concerned looks, glancing back over their shoulders in-case he decided to go berserk. He figured he was close enough at this point to call out and be heard—if he would shut _up_ with his hooting.

He was _so_ not looking forward to this.

"Bokuto-san, stop making a—"

"AKAASHI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" And was promptly tackled for his trouble. "ONE MINUTE YOU WERE THERE AND THEN YOU WERE GONE SO I WAS WORRIED! DON'T WANDER OFF LIKE THAT!" Strained giggles and amused chuckles surrounded them as the crowd moved back together, realizing the man was not insane and had only been looking for a friend.

"Says the man who was talking to himself for ten minutes." Round golden eyes blinked down at him and Akaashi wondered when the spiker would get off him and they could continue about their day.

"Eh?"

"Bokuto-san, you wandered away from me ten minutes ago."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"And you just—just left me?!"

"I assumed you would be able to catch up. I realize now that was a gross miscalculation on my part."

The silverette painted on a look of pure betrayal. "Akaashi! How could you?!"

"As I said, gross miscalculation." And now he was pouting. "Bokuto-san, get off me." He did so, arms crossed and shoulders hunched, cheeks puffed up and refusing to look at him. Never again was he attending a festival with the spiker. "Bokuto-san." The man turned his head away, obviously still dealing with this tragic turn of events. "Bokuto-san, I apologize." The teen's head tilted slightly and he saw one golden eye glance at him. "Bokuto-san, I can hardly get you cotton candy if you don't—"

"You will?! Really?!" the silvertte bounced back immediately, eyes bright and a wide grin on his lips.

"Yes, if that's what you—"

"Let's go!" He grabbed his hand and Akaashi was tugged along behind the louder male, the teen telling Akaashi all about what he wanted to do and how he was excited for practice tomorrow because "I'm feeling TOTALLY awesome today!" and the setter was forced to either attempt to keep up or let go and risk losing the man again.

Which lead to the obvious question.

"Bokuto-san," the teen was happily biting off chunks of the blue cotton candy in his hands. Akaashi pulled off a bit of his own yellow portion, slipping it in his mouth. "Why, exactly, were you hooting like an owl?"

Not at all to his surprise, _Bokuto_ looked shocked. "Don't you know? If you ever get lost or lose someone, ya gotta make bird calls! That's what ma always taught me! Attracts attention and all!"

Yes. Yes it did. Fantastic. So he had _this_ to look forward to next time the idiot went and got himself lost: a (practically) grown man frantically hooting at the top of his lungs. Brilliant. Absolutely _perfect_.

"So don't get lost."

"Akaashi! You're the one who wandered off! If anything, _you_ should've been making noise!" Akaashi gazed at him blankly, wondering if the idiot was being serious.

Unfortunately, yes, he was.

"Not on your life."

"Akaashi!" The silverette looked outraged. Like he thought he was being so unreasonable.

"Bokuto-san, don't wander off again. If you do, I don't care how loud your bird calls are. I will leave you here."

"B-b-but—" Akaashi rose, dusting off his pants. Bokuto scrambled to follow. "But Akaashi!"

"Don't whine," was the simple command. The ace pouted once more, brows knitting together and cheeks puffing up. Another big chunk of the fluffy sugar was crammed in his mouth. "Bokuto-san, you're the one who wanted to come to this festival. So where would you like to go next?"

Honestly, he really was so simple. The smallest things could bring him up or down. In a way though, that made his life easier.

"Right! That way!" he pointed straight ahead to where more food stalls sat and Akaashi could see his golden eyes glittering, locking onto the bar-b-que stall. He, however, was not prepared for his captain to grab hold of his hand, fingers locking around his tight. "Can't have you getting lost again, Akaashi!" And he laughed. Loudly. As usual.

"I can assure you, I won't get—"

"ONWARD!"

* * *

Hehe~ So~ My first Haikyuu fanfic!

I dunno what happened, but I suddenly got that scene from Robots in my head with the bird call and I've just starting watching Haikyuu (as of like last week) and Bokuto just… he just so seems like he would do this.

So~! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
